


Sexy back

by RadishAndMore



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: After Moosical, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadishAndMore/pseuds/RadishAndMore
Summary: Solar wants to make up the solo performance to MoonByul before moosical since her younger lover is very jealous but won't admit it .





	

         床被下的某人就算被文星伊强势压在身下也没有放弃反抗。

         “星…伊..”金容仙的右手抵着玟星的肩膀，身子挪动着想让自己的脖子从她温润的鼻息肿逃离，“别…闹了，明…明天”

         容仙无力的挣动只得到了反效果。更多细嫩脖颈皮肤随着她的动作对着捕食者展露，透着诱人的白皙；遮挡着身体的被子也一点一点滑了下来。文星伊毫不犹豫地低下头，吐出一点舌尖，沿着她露出的脖颈曲线慢慢勾勒下来。她反抗的闷哼声跟着变了调，说出的句子也更加的凌乱；她抵着玟星肩膀的手也因为传递至指尖的酥麻感而变为轻握。来回巡游了几遍后，文星伊在她的锁骨处停了下来，轻轻地用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着。

         “明天…演唱会”容仙时紧时松地咬着下唇好让自己集中，“呀…别，…听着…”

         “我听着呢，”玟星蓦然抬起了头，“如果是关于欧尼明天的solo舞台……”她直接把自己的脑袋埋到容仙的胸口，声音变得闷闷的：“我才不要听。反正是给木木的表演对吧？我没有生气没有吃醋没有羡慕。没有没有没有。”

         果然是在闹小脾气啊。容仙抬起搭在她肩上的手，一下一下给某位蜡笔小新属性都蹦出来的初丁顺毛：“瓢啦…”

         顺着容仙的爪子，玟星的脑袋微微向下，在那一片埋得更深了。她的脸颊气鼓鼓得像只小松鼠，却紧紧藏着自己的脸不让看。容仙也就由着她任性。于是两个人这样安安静静地躺了一小会儿，直到容仙之前因为玟星的玩闹而失控的呼吸和心跳都完全平稳下来。看着某只明显还在赌气的文松鼠，容仙眨眨眼，悄悄地露出了一个“计划通”的微笑。

         温馨的拥抱随着容仙突然的动作而结束——她瞅准时机，一瞬间就和毫不设防的文星伊交换了位置。牢牢地用自己锁住玟星的腰，金容仙腾出来的双手准备趁着身下人反应过来之前抢占先机。在玟星溜神的时候，她解开了情侣睡衣的头两颗扣子。映入眼帘的是一片嫩白，以及半条在两峰之间并不深邃，却引人入胜的小径。容仙的双手分别包裹住尚未显露的一半，拇指蹭着衣服和肌肤的边缘进去，用着磨人的速度在敏感的位置周围画圈，一点一点接近目的。文星伊的脸跟着一点一点红了起来，举起一只自己平放着的手就朝着容仙淘气的手腕抓去。

         “欧尼,”文星伊清了清自己的嗓子，想让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖——毕竟她还没打算让某人为所欲为，“你在做什……”

         剩下的话都被容仙印上来的唇吞到了肚子里——不光是剩下的话，剩下的理智也是。从唇瓣的厮磨渐进到一点点充满情趣的啃咬，不知是谁先敲开了谁的门，谁又当了主人谁又成了客人。一场场甜蜜的来访足以让两人都停下手中的动作，全心全意投入进来。房间里的空气从之前的温馨变成了炽热，两人的脸颊都因为激烈的主宾争夺而晕起一层缺氧的红，但是没有一个人愿意先放弃。脑子一团浆糊之间，文星伊唯一想到的是，今天的欧尼是怎么了，平时明明那么软那么可爱，这回却这么主动这么……

         这么强势。

         一时不分胜负的两人双双败下阵来，两唇分开的瞬间，空气里回响的是令人脸红心跳的一声“啵”和零碎而急促的喘息。四目交汇，是再战的讯号。依旧是唇舌之间的交融，主导权的战争却已经转移了阵地，让这回的交锋变得甜蜜，缠绵起来。从激烈的唇舌交战中脱逃处的一点理智支持着容仙的双手继续之前停下的动作——她一边阖着眼投入到亲吻中，一边灵巧地解开文星伊睡衣上剩下的扣子。最后一颗扣子离开它的桎梏的时候，文星伊姣好的一双白鸽和紧致的腹部一览无余地展现了出来。

         不等文星伊害羞的双臂包紧刚出笼的雪白，容仙安慰地啄了一下她的唇瓣，直行而下。她用微张的唇直接含住了左侧的樱桃，让它直接消失在视线里，右侧则是用手掌轻握住。仔细地感受着玟星的反映，容仙时不时地舔舐，吮吸着口中的粉红，右手也或轻或重地揉捏着掌中的柔软。随着节奏的稳定，她脸上的梨涡也越来越显眼——右侧的坚挺已经开始磨蹭她的掌心了。

         文星伊的眼睛一直紧闭着，甚至有些晶莹从她眼角渗出——容仙带给她的体感是那样的温暖而强烈。她的脑袋放松地倒在枕头上，微微后仰，但是她的手依然没有放弃容仙的手腕——主导权的战争还未结束。意识到玟星握着自己手腕的手越收越紧，她饶过了左侧被欺负得红肿的樱桃，挪开了自己的右手，又侵占了右侧的高地。像是惩罚身下的人攻心不改，容仙对着依然挺立的山峰轻轻地咬下，挑衅般向着玟星的脸望去。

         如同容仙所预料的那样，玟星的眼猛然睁开了。她的瞳孔在这突然的刺激下不由自主地放大；她紧握的手也松开了；她的身体挣动了一下，腰腹朝着容仙的方向稍稍抬起，反而将更多的红樱送入容仙的口中。终于在一下漫长又深刻的吮吸后，容仙放过了她，然后笑眯眯地看着她大口喘着气，不安地挪动几下。

         容仙脸上那一副胜利者的微笑触动了玟星好胜的神经。她的脑子里一时间塞满了该怎么样才能“以其人之道还治其人之身”地惩治这个“坏孩子”。对于文星伊报复想法了如指掌的容仙来说，撒娇总是能够将她炸起来的毛通通顺下去。她赶紧俯下身，然后在文星伊的脸上撒娇地亲了好多好多下：“星啊~~~就一次嘛好不好~~~好不好~~~”

         容仙的招牌撒娇的确让人难以抵抗。玟星趁机调整到一个自己舒适的位置，然后挑着眉看向她可爱得不行的欧尼，“容仙xi，你说‘就一次’是指什么呢？”

         房间里突然安静了起来，但是容仙的迟迟不回并没有让玟星觉得受到了冷落。相反，她十分享受容仙的蓦然红起来的脸和在她身上停留住的呆滞目光。或许所有人都会在这样的玟星面前呆滞：她金棕色的长发散落在枕头上，因为之前的小动作而有些凌乱；她的脸上还带着方才的红潮；她挑眉的神情该死的性感；她的睡衣因为移动而几近掉落，展现着“文保守”平日里藏得极好的美好；她的一双白鸽鸟喙嫩红挺立，一侧的樱桃甚至还能看到隐约的咬痕；她的腹部线条分明；她看上去无助又无害，直到她的双手随意地搭在容仙跨坐在她腰间的大腿上，危险地向着某处温暖前进。

         容仙狠狠地咽了一口唾沫才从看着文星伊的呆愣中反应过来，而文星伊已经笑得鼻肌都出来了。“莫呀…”她轻轻地拍了拍身下人入侵的手，没想到对方的手更起劲了，“이자식이…”

         文星伊的右手渐进，离那处被薄布包裹着的温润只有几毫米的距离时，容仙颤抖着身体轻声呻吟了出来。尽管如此，她还是说出了想说的话：“让我……主导一次嘛。”

 

 

Warning: 粗翻无校对！如有诡异的句型或用词请不要介意！

The english version: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1163576/se-xyback-moonsun

**Author's Note:**

> It is a translation for my own english version of this story. Minor modification in descriptive scenes to adapt the language. Dedicated to my fellow c-moonsun shippers. Sorry for my awkward Chinese...


End file.
